Oblivious
by SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind
Summary: AU. Lily's best friend is Sirius...she just found out she's betrothed to Potter, and she isn't happy about it...And she'd been entirley Oblivious to the fact that the whole town was in love with her. Summary stinks. please r&r! THANK YOU!
1. No, No, Definitely Not

A/N Hello, I'm back. Whenever I've tried to do a real story (rather than a oneshot) it always ends up, uh…not so good, but we'll see how this turns out. Oh, and this is AU, and Sirius' family is half-way decent. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review peoples. Thanx

Disclaimer need I remind you that I am broke, and that my allowance is pitiful. Need I also point out that J.K. Rowling doesn't have an allowance (as far as I know)? Also, as far as I know, allowances are normally connected to children and teenagers? If you are being exceptionally slow today, I will make those few sentences undeniably clear. I DO NOT OWN THE FRIGGIN HARRY POTTER BOOKS, NAMES, MERCHANDISE, OR PARAPHANALIA. GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD.

**They're All in Love with You, and You Didn't Even Notice?**

Chapter 1

No, No, _Definitely_ Not.

Lillionora Margaret Evans opened her window and looked over the grounds of her family's estate. It was close to midnight, and the night watchmen had fallen asleep at their posts. Lily clambered out the window, and shut it behind her. She walked carefully over to the edge of the roof that was shadowed by a Magnolia tree, grabbed a branch, and climbed into the tree. Then she scurried down the tree, and ran down the lane, out the gates of the estate, and into the town.

No one knew that Lily Evans snuck out of her house almost every night. No one even seemed to suspect anything. They were used to the fact that she slept in 'til noon most days. What Lily did during her little escapades varied some of the time, but it was always with the same person – Sirius Black. They wandered through the streets of the town, played in the parks and little kid's playgrounds. Then, soon before dawn, they'd go their separate ways, and sneak into their respective houses. One could easily call the two best friends, but their parents wouldn't approve of them knowing each other – which is why they snuck out.

Tonight, Lily found her way to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and started throwing pebbles up at Sirius' window. Suddenly the window slid silently open. "Whadisit Lily?" he muttered, still half asleep.

"Sirius Black, get down here, we're going for a walk."

"Justa minute," he muttered, and walked away from the window. He reappeared shortly thereafter fully dressed. Then he climbed out of his window, and then up onto the roof above. He walked over to the porch deck, lowered himself down, and then jumped down to the ground below where Lily was waiting. "Now, what's all the fuss? I thought you weren't coming tonight. Didn't you have a ball or something to go to?"

"Yes I did, which would explain why it is two thirty in the morning."

"Oh, well, is there a particular reason why you're here?"

"Yes, there is. Tonight, I was informed that I'm _betrothed!_" she spat out the word as if it were dirt. "To who? you might ask. Well, to you're other best friend. _James Potter!_" she spat that out to, as those were the two most disgusting words in her vocabulary. The one was idiotic, an old tradition connecting families and giving the bride no say what-so-ever in the matter. And the other, was the most repulsive and arrogant human being she had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"Ah," said Sirius, "yes, well, that _does_ explain a lot."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily, fuming that Sirius was acting so calm about this whole horrendous issue.

"Well, for one, it explains why James has been in such an excellent mood lately, and also, why you're still single."

"_SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT EXPLAINS WHY I'M STILL SINGLE?'_

"Uhh," said Sirius, faltering under Lily's glare, "well, incase you hadn't noticed, all of the girls your age are married, with a couple ugly exceptions, and, umm, I doubt your father would have let you go this long with_out_ a betrothal, or engagement, or something. I mean, come on, seventeen, and never been kissed? Who are you kidding?"

"_SIRIUS BLACK,_" responded Lily, who would have been shouting if she wasn't afraid of being caught, "may I point out, that _many_ boys have _tried_ to kiss me, and that I just wouldn't let them? So, it is not because they don't _want_ to kiss me, it's because _I_ don't want them to kiss me."

"Well, fine, point taken. But, seriously Lily, why do you fight it? You're going to have to marry somebody someday. I mean, James is a decent enough fellow. Look on the bright side, at least he isn't ugly."

"_LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE? _Sirius Black, I cannot _believe_ that you are telling me to "look on the bright side" when my life is crashing down around me. I'm not going to marry somebody just to be their little slave. I'm not going to make someone food just because they say they're hungry. I'm not property Sirius Black, and if you can't see that, then I guess our friendship is over, _goodbye_." And with that, Lily turned and started to walk away. But, Sirius grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Lily, come _on_. I know you aren't property, and I know you don't want to marry anybody 'for as long as you alone shall live'" he said, quoting her childhood phrase. "But you have to Lily. You don't have a choice in the matter-"

"_DON'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER? _Well I'll tell _you_ Sirius Black, just because I'm a girl and you're a boy, doesn't mean that _you _should have a choice as to whether or not you get married, and I shouldn't. Now, let go of me, and _goodbye_!" and she tried to tear her arm out of Sirius' grip.

"Lily," he said warningly, "I know you hate it, but it's the truth. And I can't defy James."

"_AND WHAT, PRAY TELL, DOES THAT MEAN?_"

Sirius sighed dejectedly. "It means that five years ago I promised James I'd never steal his girl."

"_HIS GIRL? HIS GIRL? IS THAT WHAT I AM NOW? I'M NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND ANYMORE? I'M JUST JAMES' GIRL? **WHAT THE HELL SIRIUS**? WHO ARE YOU? LET GO OF ME, LET ME GO AWAY AND MOPE THAT I'M NOW NOT JUST BETROTHED TO A COMPLETE AND UTTER LUNATIC, BUT I NOW NO LONGER HAVE A BEST FRIEND."_

"Lily, don't be like this. I know you hate his guts, but he really is a decent guy inside…deep down…really deep down."

"Yeah, see, even you don't think he's decent. So why are you saying that I should marry him when you don't like the guy?"

"No, Lily, he's a great friend, and would be a great husband for any girl. I'm just not so sure about how he'd do being married to…um…well, you. Cause, uhh… if you don't mind me saying so, umm… you wouldn't be a great wife…cause, you, well, despise the thought of it, and I know you'd just run away, and never come back. But only, of course, after you make him fall head over heels in love with you, so then you'd break his heart, and he'd be a sad, pitiful sight for the rest of his life. Umm… so, on second thought, not wanting to ruin the lives of my two best friends, is there any way I can help you get out of this?"

"Thank you for turning around. That is why I came tonight, to see if you had any _brilliant_ ideas."

"Oh…well…I don't _really_ have any Lily. Though, I suppose I could help you run away."

"No, running away is entirely out of the question. I don't want to destroy my life. Besides, what would life be like with out my best friend?"

"Thanks Lils, but, seriously, what other option is there?"

"Hey, I've got it. How about we pretend _we're_ married, and then you can come live on my estate, and no one will be the wiser."

"Li_ly_ you forgot about James, he would know if I was married—especially to you."

"Why?"

"Because I promised to lay off you."

"Whadda you mean?"

"Well, I didn't exactly promise to never steal his girl…I actually…umm…promised never to take…umm…you."

"_SO JAMES RUDDY POTTER HAS KNOWN ABOUT THIS DARNDED THING LONGER THAN I HAVE? AND HE THEN GOES AND TAKES AWAY MY ONLY MEANS OF ESCAPE? I'M GONNA **KILL** THAT RUDDY BLOKE!"_

"Lily, stop. James didn't know about this. It's just that…well…he's been…oh never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Sirius," said Lily angrily, "tell me what it is, and tell me NOW!"

"No Lils, I said it doesn't matter now. You wouldn't believe be even if I told you."

"HELLO? You, Sirius Black, are my best friend, why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because you never believe it when I tell you someone's after you."

"True, because they never are. I'm Lily Evans, the tom-boy, who would ever want _me_? Answer—nobody."

"Lily, please please please listen. You've had the whole ruddy male population running after you since you were born, and you've never even noticed?"

"No, because they've never been after me," Lily stated exasperatedly.

"Lily, the only guy in the whole county who hasn't ever been in love with Lily Evans is me, and the only reason I'm not is because I'm your best friend, and I don't want to lose my best friend to a girl who wouldn't even go out with me if I asked her. Okay?"

"So…you're telling me that all those years it was true, and that you weren't just trying to tease me?"

"Correct."

"Uhh…right then…let's go to the park."

And with that they walked off towards the kiddy park. What Lily hadn't seen was James Potter watching them from Sirius' window.

_A/N Ok peoples, tell me what you think –really awful—awful—ok---not bad—good---GREAT—REALLY GREAT—WONDERFUL (he he, I won't be that hopeful). So, just please make sure to REVIEW!_


	2. Defending Lily Evans

_A/N ok, it's only been three or so hours since I posted the last chapter, but I've only gotten 1 review. So, hopefully this will solve that little dilemma. Oh, and if anybody has any ingenious ideas as to what should happen next, let me know, cause I'm not really sure where this is goin' right now. _

_Thank you to **rain-angel03** for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer If you're still confuse on this account, please note that I am a whole heck-of-a-lot younger than J.K. Rowling, (said in little kiddy voice) so don't go mixing the two of us up, k?_

**Oblivious**

Chapter 2

Defending Lily Evans

"Well, that was interesting," said James as Sirius climbed back into his (meaning Sirius') room.

"Huh? What was?"

"Yours and Lily's conversation."

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, that's just how she is mate. And don't call her Lily, only her friends can call her that."

"We'll see about that. I don't think she's all that anti-marrying, I think she just does it for a front."

"A front huh?" said Sirius, "If I were you, I wouldn't go judging my best friend by what would serve my interests best. If you want to marry her, that's all fine and dandy, but if you want her to be happy about marrying _you_, well, then you have got a heck of a lot of work to do my friend. I've known her a lot longer than you have, and she doesn't just go saying stuff like that. If she doesn't want to do something, then she'll go to drastic measures to avoid doing it. Last time, it was getting into the pub. The owner wouldn't let her in, so she chopped off her hair, dressed up like a boy, and called herself Linus. Then we went to the pub. By the end of the night, half the waitresses were flirting madly with her, and were extremely sorry to see us leave. My point, is that if Lily doesn't want to marry you, she won't, and that's the end of the matter, there's nothing you can you about it James m'boy. I tried my best to talk her into it –for you're sake alone—but she's a stubborn little thing, and likes to get her way. If I were you, I'd give up, cause all that she's gonna give you is pain, and lots of it. Mark my words."

"See, that's where you're wrong Sirius. All the other county girls would kiss my foot if I asked them too, so I don't see where Lily could be any different."

"Are you positively _blind_? Didn't you hear the disgust in her voice when she told me about the whole thing? She won't marry you James, she really won't. Now stop trying to convince me to think otherwise. Oh, and also, I'd like to tell you that I'm not going to do anymore pleading for your case. You wouldn't be good for her James, no one would be. You'd just wreck her spirit."

"Sirius, you promised you'd help."

"No, I promised I wouldn't steal her from you. Well, I'm not stealing her, I'm saving her, now please promise you'll free her from the betrothal, because if you don't…you can find yourself a new best friend."

"Sirius, please, don't say that. Of course I won't call off the betrothal. Are you mad? If I call it off, she'll have every boy in the county courting her, and I'll just have to stand there and take it. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to watch the love of my life marry some cobbler's son."

"Oh yes you are, James. You are most definitely going to watch her go off and marry some cobbler's son. And do you know _why_ you are going to do that?"

"No, I don't. BECAU—" Sirius cut him off.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER. YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN I'VE EVER EVEN _DREAMED_ OF LOVING A GIRL, AND YOU WOULD KILL YOURSELF IF YOU SAW HER HURT, AND THAT'S WHAT SHE'D BE IF SHE MARRIED YOU—HURT, DESTROYED, AND RUINED. I _REALLY_ DON'T THINK THAT YOU WANT YOU'RE WIFE TO HATE YOUR GUTS. I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF SHE MURDERED YOU IN YOUR SLEEP. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'D HELP HER, I'D _HELP_ HER MURDER YOU IF YOU WERE SO ARROGANT AS TO MARRY THE ONE GIRL IN THE WORLD THAT HATES YOU MORE THAN DEATH ITSELF. SO GET A GRIP AND LET HER **_GO!_**" by this point Sirius fuming, and wanted nothing more than to beat him up. "Now," he said, regaining some of his calm, "if you still intend on marrying my best friend, please get out of my house right now and I never want to see you again."

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it mate, I'll be seeing you," and with that, James Potter, ex-best friend of Sirius Black, walked down the stairs, and out the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place into the cold night air.

_A/N I know that was short, but I didn't want to go on quite yet. I wanted to see if this worked alright. If you guys really hate this chapter please let me know so I can re-write it. And, as always, REVIEW!_


	3. James' Night and Lily's Morning

AN I'm actually updating this for the second time in less than a week, yay for me! I apologize for any huge grammatical, or story-wise errors, my beta's out of town, and I'm gonna fix the background thing and some other stuff once she gets back. Oh, and please note that this is **AU**. Also, sometimes when I'm just switching between different people, I'll say it's their P.O.V. when really it's just what's happening around them.

Thanx to my reviewers

**rain-angel03**

**sailorbutterfly**

**magicgirl557**

**Disclaimer** Let it be known that my birth certificate does _not_ read "J. K. Rowling" So, that is obviously not my identity. (I know her birth certificate wouldn't have the "J.K." in there, but I'm not sure how to spell her 1st name, and I don't know her middle one.)

**Oblivious**

Chapter 3

James' Night and Lily's Morning

James' Journal

The night that Sirius de-best-friended him

_Siruis is right. Lily won't marry me, no matter what she'd get out of it. However, if I could somehow get her to fall for me, then she might. Sirius didn't tell her I love her, did he? Well, if he can get her convinced that I really do love her (perhaps he should just tell her I like her, the fact that I love her might freak her out) then I might actually have a chance. Or maybe, I should just find a way to get closer to her. Maybe she doesn't know who I really am. Sirius will kill me if he finds out though. Did you know he dumped me as his best-friend? I didn't think that was legal, but he did, and told me that if I was still intending to marry Lily, to get out of his house—so I left._

_I need to figure out how to get closer to Lily. The only problem is that since it's me, she wouldn't even stay in the same room. So, somehow I need to make her think I'm someone else…but how? Hmm…I guess I'll ask Jack in the morning. Now that Sirius isn't my best friend, I guess I have to turn to Jack with my Lily problems, oh well…he isn't the worst bloke in the world. Actually, Jack's a pretty good wizard, maybe he'll know a spell or something. Goodnight._

The Next Day

Lily's P.O.V.

Lily woke up with the sun streaming through her windows. It was noon, and her mother was shouting at the top of her lungs.

"LILLIONORA MARGARET EVANS, OPEN THIS DOOR IMEDIATELY!"

"I'm coming mother," and Lily got out of bed and unlocked the door.

Her mother came storming in. "LILLIONORA, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" she shrieked.

"The meaning of what?"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME, GIRL, YOU KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT."

"Actually, I don't," said Lily, thinking about how this was not the most pleasant way to be woken up.

"YOU ACTUALLY HAD THE _NERVE_ TO REFUSE TO MARRY IN FRONT OF ALL THE GUESTS THAT WERE AT THE BALL WHICH WAS HELD HONOR OF _YOUR_ BETROTHAL? HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS YOUR FAMILY IN SUCH A MANNER YOU UNGRATEFUL WITCH! I WISH I'D NEVER CONSENTED FOR YOU TO GO OFF TO THAT _SCHOOL_. PETUNIA WAS NEVER THIS INDIGNANT. IT _MUST_ HAVE BEEN THE SCHOOL, IT MUST HAVE. HA HA, A _WITCH_. HOW COULD I HAVE _EVER _THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD THING FOR YOU TO BECOME A FILTHY LITTLE _WITCH_. WELL, NO MATTER WHAT YOU MIGHT THINK OR WANT, YOU _WILL_ MARRY JAMES POTTER. NO BUTS ABOUT IT MISSY. NOW GET DRESSED, YOU'RE GOING TO THE POTTERS, AND YOU WILL APPOLOGISE FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR LAST NIGHT. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes ma'm," said Lily, figuring it would be better just to go along than fight with her mother -- especially _this_ early in the morning.

"Well now," replied Marion Evans, "_that's_ more like it. Please be ready to leave in an hour." And with that, she strode out of the room with a satisfied air.

"Why _me_?" Lily asked her maid, Alaina. As she started to help Lily get dressed. "Why was I landed with a mother like _her_? There are plenty of nice, loving, mothers out there, but I got landed with this one. Why, why, why, why, why?"

"But she _does_ love you miss," replied Alaina. "She loves you very much, that's why she's doing this. She's worried about you. Worried that you'll die and old maid with no money. She thinks she's doing the best thing for you."

"Yeah? Well I would _much_ rather die an old maid than die having spent the majority of my life married to _James Potter_. How could she even _think_ that this is the best thing for me when, even _before_ I'm married to him I despise him?"

"I don't know miss. But sometimes mother's are blindly stubborn. Perhaps she thinks you're too wild, and that a husband would calm you down. I don't know, but I do know that I don't think you should marry him. He's an _ass_ he is, that James Potter, you take my word for it. My sister fancied him once, and he broke her heart. So I don't blame you for hating him miss. And if there's anything I can do to help get you out of marrying him, just let me know miss, just let me know."

"Thank you Alaina, that will be all," said Lily as Alaina finished her hair.

"Yes miss," and Alaina left Lily standing in the middle of her room, looking absolutely beautiful. She turned and sighed. There, in the mirror, was a very pretty girl, a girl that Lily knew, James Potter couldn't help but fall in love with. And _that _was the last thing she wanted to have happen.

"LILLIONORA?" came Marion's scream. "ARE YOU COMING?"

"YES MOTHER."

A/N very short chappie for now, but I wanna get this up, and it's taken me all day to actually write this, so here it is. Do you all like the journal thing? I thought it added another perspective, and it's fun to write. Tell me what u think people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I've gotten 171 hits, and only 4 reviews. if you hate it TELL ME SO I CAN CHANGE IT! Please please please please please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

get the picture? thanx : )


	4. Escape

_A/N Ok, so just to make this clear again. THIS IS AU!!! The reference to "that school" by Lily's mother in the last chapter is simply there to explain that Lily is a witch. But this is NOT modern day. It's supposed to be when betrothals were still commonplace occurrences. So people please stop asking me if this is the summer b4 seventh year (though I might wind up doing that in the end) for now, it isn't. Anyways, thank you to my reviewers _

sapphirestar11

grannyHPfan

piggy396

magicgirl557

thank you :D

rain-angel03 and sailorbuterfly also reviewed, but only for chapters 1 and 2 respectively

_Disclaimer "The world is so full of a number of things things, I'm sure we should all be as happy as…but are we? No. Definitely no, positively no, decidedly no ,uh uh." Singing In the Rain – Cosmo Brown. I don't own Harry Potter, but don't expect me to be happy about the fact. _

Chapter 4

Escape

recap

"Thank you Alaina, that will be all," said Lily as Alaina finished her hair.

"Yes miss," and Alaina left Lily standing in the middle of her room, looking absolutely beautiful. She turned and sighed. There, in the mirror, was a very pretty girl, a girl that Lily knew, James Potter couldn't help but fall in love with. And _that _was the last thing she wanted to have happen.

"LILLIONORA????" came Marion's scream. "ARE YOU COMING???"

"YES MOTHER."

Lily gave a dejected sigh, and walked out of her room, closing the door softly behind her. Then she glided down the front stairs (under the scrutiny of her mother). "Good. Very good. You look quite presentable, now, let's be going before you do anything rash." And she led her daughter out the door, down the steps, and into the waiting carriage. "The Potter mansion please, Matthew" said Mrs. Evans to the driver.

"Yes m'lady," Matthew replied, and the carriage rumbling down the gravel drive, and out onto the dirt road which led to town. They drove through town on the bumpy, cobblestone roads, and then out to the Western Outskirts of the city. Lily got bored, and started thinking about how she would play this meeting with the Potters. But, quite too soon for her taste, the carriage halted, and Matthew opened the carriage door saying, "the Potter Mansion m'lady," he offered Mrs. Evans a hand, and she took it, climbing down, out of the carriage, then he offered Lily his hand, but she had already scrambled out the other door.

"_Lillionora Evans_!" hissed Mrs. Evans when she saw what her daughter had done. "_What on earth do you think you're doing? What a way for you to act in front of your future relatives. What they must think of you. Opening the carriage door yourself? Let alone getting out on the wrong side of the carriage, and without being helped down! What on earth is wrong with you these days?_"

"I have no idea what you mean mother," said Lily calmly, "I thought you were in a hurry to have me apologize. I was simply obliging with your wishes. It was quicker for me to help myself down, than for me to wait for Matthew to help me." **(A/N she isn't really complying with her mother's ideas, she's just trying to get her to leave her alone, and in parts of this chapter, it's going to seem like Lily's buckling, and going along with everything her mother wants her to, but she's not in the end.) **

"Well, if that really was your intention, I suppose I can't argue." And Lily and her mother headed up the steps to the Potter Manor—which was opened just as they got there by the butler, and Mrs. Potter was standing there to welcome them.

"Why Marion! What a _wonderful_ surprise! And Lily too! Oh don't you look pretty my dear! James is on the terrace. Oh he'll be _so_ happy to see you! He never stops talking about you my dear. You know, you really do look ravishing this afternoon Lily darling. Harry," she said, addressing the butler, "do you know where Alexander has wandered off to? No? Well, if you see him, please send him along to the drawing room will you? Oh, Percy?" she said, now addressing the manservant standing in the doorway of what appeared to be a living room, "would you please take Mrs. Evans through to the drawing room? Thank you. Now come along Lily dear, James will be just thrilled to see you!" And with that, Serafina Potter led Lillionora Evans through multiple rooms and hallways until they were right outside the doors to a very beautiful stone terrace. "Wait here deary," Serafina said to Lily. And she walked out onto the terrace. "James dear, guess who's come to see you?"

"I have absolutely no idea mum, surprise me."

"Oh, you'll be surprised alright, seeing as you never thought this person would ever talk to you again. Come on deary," she said calling to Lily.

Lily walked out onto the terrace. "Hello Mr. Potter," said Lily curtly.

"Good day Ms. Evans," James responded.

"Well then, I'll just leave you two to it then. James dear, if you need me, I'll be in the drawing room with Mrs. Evans," she said and then left.

"It's good to see you are in such fine health," commented Lily.

"Why thank you," came the response, "we have been enjoying very fine weather."

"Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility," replied Lily.

"Correct. I'm not one for small talk, so I use the work of the masters."

"Oh, so you pass other people's comments off as your own? You don't take the bother to try to come up with your own compliments, and comments as other folk do? You plagiarize? You steal?"

"Lily—"

"Don't 'Lily' me, James Potter, I came here only because I didn't feel like fighting with my mother at nine o'clock in the morning, after only three hours of sleep. Okay? Happy? And shut up if you don't want to get hurt."

"Hey, don't get violent. Besides, you couldn't do _anything_ to me in that get-up you're wearing."

"Oh yeah? Well, _if_ that's so, then maybe I should take it off," Lily said, slightly seductively, walking slowly towards James, who backed up, matching her step for step.

"Yeah right, like Lily Evans would ever strip in front of anybody." It was at this point that James ran out of room to back up into, and he stood there by the pillars on the edge of the terrace watching the love of his life walk towards him.

"Wanna try me?"

"Uh… '_she is way too close' he thought, _"yeah, sure"

"Well…," she took another step closer to him, and then, before James knew what was happening, his hands were tied together behind the pillar with the sash from Lily's dress, "I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for another day." Then Lily took off her dress to reveal a man's shirt and trousers. She dress on the ground where it had fallen, and clambered over the railing of the terrace. "So, Mister Potter, I'm afraid that no one will be able to hear you calling."

"And whyever not?" asked the incredibly naïve James.

"Because," and Lily flicked her wand, "you are now silenced. Goodbye Mister Potter, and I hope this has taught you to leave me alone." And with that, Lily climbed down the vines that covered the walls of the Manor, chuckling to herself at the look of shock that had been on Potter's face.

When she reached the ground, Lily headed for the stables, where she found Matthew playing cards with the stable-hands. "Matthew, could I have Morgan please?"

"Of course Miss Lily, though might I ask why?"

"Because I'm going home. I think James and I have an understanding now. And, as you must have known, that was the purpose of our visit."

"Yes, of course Miss Lily, and I'm not even going to notice that you seem to have lost your dress."

"Why how kind of you, though I must insist that you hurry along and get Morgan saddled up please. And don't you dare give me a side-saddle, you know I can't stand them. Oh, and I'll need a canteen, and a parcel of food."

"Yes, yes, of course Miss Lily"

A few minutes later, Matthew came back with Morgan (Lily's horse, whom she had made sure was one of the two that pulled the carriage that morning), a canteen full of water, a parcel of food, and a small purse with some money in it. "You'll need a bit of this on the road Miss," said Matthew, indicating the purse with a wink.

"Thank you very much Matthew, now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way. My mother shouldn't need the carriage for an hour or more, which should be enough time for you to get one of the stable-boys to lend you a horse for the drive home. Oh, and you don't know anything about any of this. Thank you again." And Lillionora Margaret Evans rode out of the stable, and down one of the horse trails towards the woods that covered the Potter estate. A half hour later, she came to the edge of the estate, and rode across country, north, towards Midgeburn.

_A/N And that's all for now. So, how'd you like it? anything at all. REVIEW!!! if you want the next chapter. 0 reviews give me two months, 2-3 three weeks, 4-9 two weeks, 10+ a week. thanks__J and again. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! It's much appreciated. _

_SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind _


	5. Auntie Lou and Sirius

_A/N – Ok, this has an additional scene at the end, so I'd just like you people to take a look at it for me:D Thanx…It's Lily and Sirius' conversation that I'd promised a MONTH ago…can you believe it's been that long…sorry 'bout that…I got caught up in the holidays…you know how it is;) For new people – ENJOY! and don't forget to leave a review!_

Chapter Four

"JAMES!!!!! Oh deary me, what on earth happened?" asked Mrs. Potter. James gestured at his mouth, trying to indicate that he couldn't talk. "What is it dear? Talk to me James!" James continued gesturing, but his mother couldn't comprehend this strange behavior in her son. Finally, James gave up, stormed inside, grabbed a sheet of parchment, and wrote down _"Lily cast a silencing spell on me, please perform the countercurse." _"Oh James!" said Mrs. Potter, "I'm so sorry, here -" and she performed the countercurse. "Now tell me everything that happened!"

"Well…"said James hesitantly, "Lily kind of got mad at me – with reason – and she cast the spell on me to get me to shut up. Then she bolted."

"Oh! Oh I see," said Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Evans was wringing her hands, doing her best not to start shouting, but soon enough, it was too much for her… "LILIONORA MARGARET EVANS YOU GET BACK HERE THIS **_INSTANT_**, OR SO HELP ME I SHALL DISINHERATE YOU!!!!!!" A cloud of birds flew up from the forest on the Potter Estate at the loud shouting of the very angry woman.

"I'm going to go find her," said James an hour later.

"I wouldn't advise that," said Mrs. Evans, "If Lily doesn't want to be found, there's no one that can find her."

"Well," replied James, "I think I'll give it a shot anyways." So he went to the stables, asked the stable-boys if they had seen a lady come in, and upon hearing to the negative, got a horse, and some preliminary supplies, and started riding around the grounds in hopes of finding her.

Lily's POV

So, where should I go now? I suppose I could always go to Midgeburn. Auntie Lou is there, she might put me up for the night, but then where? I can't go home, then I'll be forced into marrying Potter. The only person on my side is Sirius. SIRIUS! Oh my god! I've left him behind, he'll be worried sick. What on earth was I thinking going off into the world without telling Sirius? Should I go back for him? Should I send him a letter telling him where to find me? No, that might get intercepted. Wait…Auntie Lou owns a theatre doesn't she? She could fix me up in a costume, and no one will ever recognize me even if they do intercept Sirius' mail. Yes, that will work, and Jack, Jack will help me too. Alright then, on to Midgeburn!

When Lily arrived in Midgeburn, she found her way to number fifteen Roselburr Lane, and knocked softly on the door…it opened slowly to reveal a short, plump, friendly looking witch, who, upon recognizing the girl standing on her doorstep exclaimed, "LILY!"

"Yes, it's me Auntie Lou, may I come in?"

"Why of course deary, pardon the mess, I've been working very hard latey, and unfortunately, everything else has been entirely neglected."

"Oh I don't mind Auntie, I love being in a messy house, it feels homey, rather than like a hotel the way the estate feels."

"So you've taken to calling your home 'the Estate' now have you? Any particular reason?"

"I just want to distance myself from it as much as possible at the moment. Mother's furious with me, and she doesn't know I'm here. I needed to get away for a while, Mother's been absolutely overbearing, and it's been driving me mad! You don't mind do you?"

"Oh no Lily, not at all, stay as long as you like. Goodness knows I could do with some company."

"I'm so glad Auntie Lou, you have no idea. Oh, by the way, could you please not tell anyone I'm here? I mean, no one from home."

"Of course my dear, I understand."

The first opportunity I got, I wrote a note to Sirius it read – _"Sirius, meet me a Groveswald Square in Midgeburn day-after-tomorrow. I'm fine, tell my dad you heard from me, but only tell him that I'm okay, I've enclosed a note you can show him instead of this one. I need to see you, even if it's just to say goodbye. Please come. I'll explain when I see you._

_Your Lils"_

I sent the note off with Feuder (my aunt's owl) immediately, and proceeded to wait for him to return. Around two, Feuder came back.

"_Lily, everyone's in an uproar. No one knows where you are, and no one's seen you. You should be in the clear. They've started searching the surrounding countryside, so be forewarned. I'll come, Groveswald Square, day-after-tomorrow. I'll give you dad the note, clever idea by the way. And Lily, take care of yourself._

_Your Only Best Friend Forever (Don't you dare let anyone else be your BFF or they will die a sorry death.)_

Then Lily went to bed, and slept the next day away as well seeing as she'd been up since the day before, riding.

"Auntie Lou, I'm going out for a bit!" said Lily brightly when she woke up.

"Alright deary, are you sure you don't want breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stop at The Riverside and get something."

"Of course," said her aunt with a smile, "you always did love that old place didn't you?"

"Groveswald Square is my favorite place in the world."

"I know, I know. Now, on with you before you talk me into coming too."

"Alright," Lily chuckled, and she left the house, turning right, walking to the end of Roselburr Lane, and then taking a left onto Churchmire Road…a left at the crossroads, and she was there, amongst the bustle and hustle of Groveswald Square – her favorite place on earth. She immediately headed for the far corner of the square to a building with a sign whose paint was peeling off, that read _The Riverside Inn_. Lily opened the big green door and stepped inside.

"LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" came a shout.

"Hello Sarah! How've you been, it's been _way_ too long."

"Oh I know, but I just couldn't leave. I've been working the Inn these days, grandmother's not quite well at the moment. I would have come down and seen you, I swear I would have, but I just couldn't leave her here. Business has been booming, and we've had to double our daily supply of pastries since you were last here!"

"Do you have any of mine left?"

"Of course, I always save one Lily Delight in case you turn up one of these days. GOSH it's been _forever_!"

"I know, now get me my breakfast!"

"Fine, you impatient, boring old bat!"

An hour later, Lily was full of delicious food, and felt that she had talked enough to Sarah to satisfy her for the morning. So, she started hunting for Sirius in the crowds that meandered through Groveswald Square. .

"Sirius!" said Lily when she spotted him.

"Lils!" he replied, "what on _earth_ is going on?"

"Never mind that now, come on," and she led him back to her aunt's house.

"Lils, again, what's going on?" asked Sirius.

"It's a long story," said Lily, settling down on the couch in her aunt's living room with a blanket and a mug of hot chocolate. "Well, a couple days ago my mother woke me up insisting that we visit the Potters and that I apologize for refusing to marry James. And…uhh…at one point, James and I were left alone on the terrace, and he said something along the lines that I couldn't do anything to hurt him wearing my dress, and I just wanted to get away, so I tied James' hands behind his back around a pillar, silenced him, climbed down the vines on the manor, ran to the stables, got Mathew to promise not to tell, and took off cross country on Morgan."

"Wow…you have had a busy day didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did. But now I'm free…really and truly free."

"Not really love."

"And whyever not?"

"Because this will be one of the first places they look after they figure out you've left the county."

"Maybe…but will they really bother to come here? It's so far off, that's part of why I thought of coming here…not to mention Auntie Lou."

"Exactly…Auntie Lou…that's why they'll come here…they know you love her to death. It's the perfect combination…she's your favorite person in the world (besides me of course), she has her own home, and she lives outside the county. You'd better get out of here Lily…there's no telling when they might show up here."

"Stop your fretting Sirius…I'm going to borrow one of Auntie's costumes. She owns a theatre see, and I figure, that with her help, I could completely transform into somebody else, and live here without anybody being the wiser. See?"

"Lily, I dunno if it'll work…that's all. I mean, what if someone figures it out? Or what if they come in the middle of the night when you're out of costume?"

"Sirius, stop worrying…I'll be fine…really, it's alright. Auntie Lou would never turn me in, not for all the money in the world, and we're both good at hiding, so combined, we'll be unbeatable."

"I don't know. I'm worried Lils…I'm worried for you."

"Wow Sirius, this is a side of you I've never seen before…I didn't know it was possible for you to _be_ worried…about _anything_."

"Well, I didn't either, but I suppose that when it's my best friend's freedom on the line…well…things are different now…that's all, and I just wish they weren't. I mean, now you'll be way out here, miles away, and…It's just depressing that all our nighttime wanderings are over, that's all."

"Ah, Sirius, my good sir, but who's to say they're over?"

"But…huh? Lils? Wha—?

"And! You know what's going to make it even BETTER???? My parents are holding a masquerade in a week…my mother would never let a little thing like my running away hold that up. I am _fully_ planning on attending that little function (which, consequently, won't be all that little by the time my mother is through with it…) Ahhhh…yes…and all that I require of you, Sirius Black, is to let Alaina – my maid – know, and to make sure that _she _ is the one to dress me. All the maids are assigned to different people you know. Tell her that all she has to do is drop a line like…'Oh! Do you know that I'm related to the Lady Eliria? And she'll be assigned to me. We always invite the Lady Eliria, but she never comes, and no one has ever seen her, so none will know the difference."

"First of all Lily, this whole idea is ridiculous, there is no way that you'll get away with it…and second how do you know that the plan with Alaina will work?"

"Hehe, have you forgotten who you're dealing with Sirius Black? This is _me_! The one, the _only_ LIIIIILYYYY EEEEVAAAANS!!!!!"

"You'll never change…will you Lils?"

"Nope, never."

_AN – well, that's all for right now. I hoped you liked it…I'm working on the masquerade for a couple days now, so it should be good, I was originally going to write it as a separate fic, but I FINALLY found a way to tie it into Oblivious. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to wrap up this little piece that I left you all hanging with. Please Review!!!!!! Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Danka:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D you guys make me happy when you REVIEW!!!!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D_


	6. The Masquerade

_AN This chapter was REALLY fun to write. Sorry the updates had been kinda far between, hopefully I'll do better in the future, but anyways, on we go. Oh, Disclaimer – no, no, NO I am not JK Rowling, never will be, and never want to be…I'd rather be myself, besides, my last name is SO much better than hers. So please read and review…I really like this chapter…it was extremely fun to write, and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did! _

_Sparkling Eyes With A Crazy Mind

* * *

_

Chapter Six - Masquerade

Recap from Chapter Five (Conversation between Sirius and Lily)

"And! You know what's going to make it even BETTER???? My parents are holding a masquerade in a week…my mother would never let a little thing like my running away hold that up. I am _fully_ planning on attending that little function (which, consequently, won't be all that little by the time my mother is through with it…) Ahhhh…yes…and all that I require of you, Sirius Black, is to let Alaina – my maid – know, and to make sure that _she _is the one to dress me. All the maids are assigned to different people you know. Tell her that all she has to do is drop a line like…'Oh! Do you know that I'm related to the Lady Eliria? And she'll be assigned to me. We always invite the Lady Eliria, but she never comes, and no one has ever seen her, so none will know the difference."

"First of all Lily, this whole idea is ridiculous, there is no way that you'll get away with it…and second how do you know that the plan with Alaina will work?"

"Hehe, have you forgotten who you're dealing with Sirius Black? This is _me_! The one, the _only_ LIIIIILYYYY EEEEVAAAANS!!!!!"

"You'll never change…will you Lils?"

"Nope, never."

* * *

_**A Week and a Half Later**_

A knock came at the door.

"Message for you ma'am," said the boy standing on the stoop.

"Thank you very much, here's a six pence," replied Lily.

"Oh, thank _you _miss," and the boy took off down the street. Lily tore open the letter which read –

"_Lils –_

_Meet me at the north gate to the county tomorrow evening at sunset. Don't ride Morgan, and dress like the peasants. Bring everything you need for the…thing…I won't say incase this gets intercepted. The girl is all set, she'll cover for you at the Estate. But be at the gate tomorrow at sunset!_

_-Your Truest Friend Ever"_

"Auntie Lou!" called Lily, "I'm going to need a dress, an absolutely _gorgeous_ dress."

* * *

"There you are!" said Sirius in a hushed voice. "I thought you'd _never_ get here!"

"Yeah, sorry about that mate," replied Lily, "I got a bit held up on the road…you know, maiden traveling alone and all that. Let's not talk about it huh?"

"Fine by me," said Sirius, "but come on, we've got to get you back to my house before dark."

"Why?"

"The roads aren't safe for you right now…at least not until we do something about your hair. If they catch you, you'll be married to James before the break of dawn, you mark my words."

"Well then, I'd run all the way back to Auntie Lou's before dark if I had to."

"Stop jabbering and speed up you slow-poke." The two of them scurried along the road. Whenever someone came by Lily ducked her head, and made sure that her signature red hair was out of sight. Soon enough they made it to Grimmauld Place, where Sirius fixed her up on the floor in his bedroom. "I'm sorry I can't give you better accommodations, but my parents don't know you're here. But it's nothing to worry about…they'll be out for most of the day anyways, and whenever they're home, you can just hide out in here. They learned a long time ago not to come in here unless the world is ending."

"Ah…"replied Lily understandingly, "well, that certainly is convenient. I tell you, I wish that _my_ parents had left me alone when I was in my room. Ah well, I'm well shot of them. So, when are you going to offer me dinner?"

"Umm…do you want some now?"

"Yes you dunderhead! I'm starving after riding all day!"

"Oh, right then, what do you want?"

"_ANYTHING!"_ said Lily, by this point quite annoyed with Sirius.

"Oh, that's easy." Soon enough Lily's appetite was satisfied, and the two friends sat up in Sirius' room talking. A door opened and closed somewhere below…

"Sirius? We're home!" a voice said.

"Hi mum! Did you have a good time?" shouted Sirius down the stairway.

"Yes splendid, thank you for asking…goodnight!"

"Goodnight, mum," Sirius replied.

"Well, I don't know about you," said Lily, "but I'm tuckered out. How 'bout we hit the hay?"

"If you have to I suppose I wouldn't mind." They took turns changing in the bathroom – Lily stole some pajamas form Sirius – after all these years, the two couldn't really tell which pajamas and shirts were who's.

_**

* * *

The Day of the Masquerade**_

They spent the next day pleasantly enough, and in the evening, Lily snuck onto the grounds of the Estate and into the manor through a lower level window. Then she proceeded upstairs to her old quarters.

Lily gasped at the sound of the door creaking open, but there stood Alaina, smiling in the doorway. "It's good to see you, Miss," she said dropping into a curtsy. They talked for a few minutes until Alaina said, "You really should get ready Miss…It's almost nine."

"I suppose I should…shouldn't I?" replied Lily. "Well, alright, do your worst Alaina Carthrop," and with that, Alaina started to dress Lily up in the most beautiful gown either of them had ever seen - complements of Lily's Auntie Lou. When Lily was dressed, Alaina arranged her hair, and tied on Lily's mask.

"Oh! You look a right angel Miss! Mr. Potter won't know what's hit him. Oh I wish I could see his face when he catches sight of you!"

"Well, why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Come see his face?"

"Oh miss, I couldn't! I've got work to do…besides, a mask is no place for a serving girl."

"Could you spare an hour?"

"Perhaps, but I'd be in so much trouble if they caught me…and they would too! I'd stand out a mile, for goodness' sake Miss, I don't even know how to walk like you folk all do!"

"But they needn't see you at all! So stop your squabbling, girl, and follow me!" Lily went into her sitting room and over to the bookcase. She reached up towards the intricate woodwork that lined the top of the uppermost shelf, and pushed on a small dove. A tiny drawer popped out of the shelf, and Lily reached inside…pulling out a cloak. "This, my girl, is an _Invisibility Cloak_…and it's yours for the next hour!"

"Oh miss, really! Can I really go and watch Mr. Potter's face? Oh _thank you_, Miss! Oh thank you so very, very much!"

"Now listen Alaina…I suppose you know of the balcony overlooking the ballroom?" Alaina nodded. "Well, go there, and watch, it would be too dangerous for you in with the crowds, too many people to bump into…Now go! And have the time of your life!" Alaina scurried under the cloak, and Lily opened the door for her, and Lily strode out into the corridor behind her, ready to take on her worst enemy.

* * *

Lily walked calmly through the corridors and came to the top of the staircase to the main hall. The whole party was spread out before her in full swing.

James was talking to Sirius when he caught sight of a gorgeous figure at the top of the stairs. Sirius said,

"Hello? Hello James? What are you staring at?"

"Her," he said, Sirius turned…

"Woah," he said.

Other people caught sight of her and stared at her, wondering who she was. The music kept playing, but no one was dancing anymore, they were all staring at Lily. She walked leisurely down the stairs, took Sirius' arm, and began to dance. Everyone started talking, asking each other who she was. James watched Sirius and the girl dance with a tinge of jealousy that she had chosen Sirius, and not him.

"Well," said Lily to Sirius, "what do you think?"

"I think you're the most gorgeous girl in the world tonight," he responded.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied hastily, "nothing, except that you already have every single bloke her in love with you."

"That _was_ the point you know," she said.

"Yeah…I know, but I do think you overdid it a bit…I mean, seriously, they all look like you've given them amortentia or something. It's not really fair."

"What's not fair?" Lily asked.

"That you have to make everyone in the room jealous of me just so you can get back at James."

"Oh," she said laughingly, "are you afraid you're going to get murdered tonight simply for dancing with me?"

"Possibly," said Sirius lightly.

"Oh come on!" she said, "get a grip. Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Here comes James."

"What? No," said Sirius, "Shit…this is _not_ happening."

"Sirius?" asked Lily, "why are you so tense?"

"Tense?" he said, "I'm not tense…I mean, except for the fact that James has got to be mighty jealous to be coming over here…never mind, I'll deal with that later."

"Might I cut in?" said James.

"Sure," said Sirius.

"Hello, Gorgeous," said James.

"Hello," relied Lily sweetly, "And who are you?"

"You tell me first"

"Nope," said Lily simply, "I asked first, therefore you tell first."

"Well if that's how you're going to be about it…My name is James Potter."

"Oh, well, I can't say as I haven't heard of the Potters."

"Yeah…well, we're fairly well-known about these parts. So, who are you?"

"I'm not telling," said Lily.

"But _I_ told, therefore you have to!" implored James.

"Maybe," she replied, "but I'm still not telling you who I am."

"If I guess, will you tell me?"

"No."

"Well, I'll figure it out somehow or another," said James stubbornly.

"Perhaps," replied Lily, "but somehow I highly doubt it."

"When we reveal ourselves at midnight I'll see who you are."

"In theory, yes."

"What do you mean 'in theory'?"

"Just that…" said Lily, "in theory you will see my face at midnight."

"But why do you say 'in theory'?...And not for sure?"

"No reason," she replied, "Oh look…there's Remus! Would you please excuse me? I have some business affairs to discuss with him."

"Of course…I need to talk to him too, mind if I come along?"

"Yes…yes, I'm afraid I do mind…I need to talk to him about this alone. I'll see you later then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," said James meekly.

Lily wandered over her cousin, Remus Lupin. "Hello Remus!" she said, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Excuse me…but who are you?"

Lily faltered, she'd forgotton that she 'wasn't here'. She wondered whether or not to reveal herself to Lupin.

"Remus" she hissed, "it's me…Lily."

"Lily?" he asked, astounded, "is it really you? Where've you been? We've all been worried sick!"

"Remus, shut up and keep it _down_." Said Lily looking around at the people nearby to see if they'd heard him.

"Come on, let's go out in the gardens, I'll tell you everything."

"Alright," he said, and they walked out into the extensive gardens of the Evans Estate. James saw them, and followed. They passed other couples talking in hushed voices. Suddenly, Lily pulled Remus down a side path, back into a stone alcove, and held her fingers to her lips. A few minutes later, James came by peering around looking for them. He kept walking down the path, and turned left onto another one. Then another boy came by and went the opposite way. _He_ was followed by two others who went the same way that James had. Lily peered out, back down the path that they'd been on, then pressed on a niche in the rock. Suddenly they found themselves in an underground room…well furnished, with a roaring fire in the fireplace. "Wow!" said Remus, "this is quite impressive. Did you do this?"

"Well, no" said Lily, "but I did find it on my own. I cleaned it up, and Alaina, my serving girl, is the only other person who knows about it."

"This place must come in handy."

"It has," she said, "but I haven't used it that much…Sirius and I have used it a bunch…but besides that, I haven't really had any reason to use it until now. Speaking of which, I need to get you up to date on a few things."

"Yeah, you do," said Remus, "I was seriously worried about you Lils! Even Sirius didn't know about it…that was what made me worry. I figured that you'd at least tell him, if no one else."

"Well, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Anyways, I need you to give me all your dirt on James…that's why I came back…to get even with him. _How dare he think I'd ever marry him, he's such a pompous ASS!_"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him Lils…really, he can be a really decent guy when he wants to be."

"Hmph, whatever, anyways, I need the dirt."

"There really isn't anything Lils."

"Yes there is Remus, you're hiding something, and this is the only thing you'd ever hide from me, so spill."

"I'm not hiding anything Lily!"

"Yes you _are_ Remus Lupin, I can see it in your eyes, don't underestimate me. Now, what's the dirt."

"There isn't anything."

"Remus, don't make me get caught."

"Lily, you wouldn't!"

"I'd do anything to get away from James."

"Lily, please, don't make me do this!"

"Spill."

Remus sighed, "Fine, he's an animagus."

"WHAT!"

"Lily, I'd suggest that you keep your voice down…you never know who might overhear you when you shout."

"He's an _animagus_?" she said in amazment, "but-but-but how'd he do it? I'm the most powerful witch in the county, and I only managed it last year! How'd he do it? When?"

"He started working on it in third year, but he didn't figure it out until the summer before fifth."

"What does he turn into?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no' Remus?"

"I mean, no, I'm not going to tell you that."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Fine, you win, he's a stag."

Lily laughed hysterically… "that's him in fifteen years, always going stag to parties… hahahahaha"

"Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not that funny."

"Yes it is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Ok, fine, maybe it isn't _that_ funny, but it definitely _is_ funny."

"Okaaaaay. Well, we'd better get back to the party…people will be noticing you're missing."

"They will?"

"Lily, every bloke here is in love with you, and jealous of whomever you grace with your presence."

"Whatever."

"Fine, just ignore the simple facts. Now come on, how do you get out of here?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

James was looking madly for the girl that had chosen Remus over him. Who could this girl be? She was pretty, he could tell that even though she'd been wearing a mask…true beauty couldn't hide behind a mask. Who would choose plain Remus over him? It just didn't make sense…all the girls went to him. He was the one all the girls fawned over…they all looked right over poor old Remus. Who would ever—LILY! She was Lily Evans. That was why she'd gone over to Remus…he was her cousin after all, and it would get her away from him…who she hated. Where _was _she? How had they disappeared? Perhaps they'd gone back to the party…So James went back to the party.

* * *

_**Back at the Party**_

"_Oh shit_!" exclaimed Lily to Remus as they walked back into the Hall through the back door.

"What?" he asked.

"It's James!"

"Where?"

"Over there!" she said, jerking her head towards the front door, "he's coming over here. He he he…_FUN_!"

"Hey Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give him _too_ hard a time."

"Yeah right, I'm gonna give him hell, and you know it."

"I'm not going to win this one am I?"

"No."

"Go have some fun with Sirius."

"Yes Ma'am, and you have fun with James," he said with a wink, and then went off to find Sirius.

"Hello again, Gorgeous," said James.

"Hello handsome," she returned smoothly.

"Well, Lily, have you been having fun?"

"Sorry?"

"I've figured you out Lily Evans."

"Excuse me," said Lily sweetly, "But you have me mistaken, my name is Elisabet, sorry to have disappointed you."

"Lily, stop playing games," said James, "I already know it's you, there's no point in denying it, or playing games."

"I'm really sorry, but my name isn't Lily, so please stop calling me. If you're looking for Lily Evans, she's kidnapped, or so the rumor says."

James scrutinized her, wondering if it was really possible that she wasn't Lily and that there actually were two girls in the world who could ignore his famous 'Potter Charm'. No, it wasn't possible, but, this girl wasn't really like Lily. After all, why would Lily come to this party? Did she really put that much store on her family's annual masquerade, that she would risk getting caught just to attend it? Perhaps…well, why not give 'Elisabet' a chance to prove who she was? "I'm sorry, I thought I'd recognized you as my fiancée."

"You can't even recognize your own fiancée?" said the girl, laughing at the thought.

"Well, she's betrothed to me…and she really hates me, so she doesn't like to be around me and avoids me like the plague," said James, "And I thought that you had to be her since you obviously wanted to get away from me before."

"What?" asked the girl, "It's not you I was trying to get away from, I just really had to talk to Remus about some business things."

"Oh! You're in business?"

"Sort of…it had to do with a will. My father died recently, and Remus is handling the affair. He's a distant relation of mine you know? So, when my father died he offered to help me out."

"That was good of him. He's a good guy you know, Remus."

"Yeah, I do know, I've known him since I was two."

"Oh…oh sorry, I didn't realize, why'd you go and let me make an idiot out of myself? That was cruel you know," said James, slightly offended and just a tad embarrassed.

"It wasn't cruel, I'm just not used to spilling everything about myself out to total strangers."

"And I would qualify as a 'total stranger' would I?" inquired James.

"Yes," she said, "yes you would qualify as a total stranger in my mind, seeing as I'd never even heard of you, yet alone met you before."

"So," continued James, "how long are you in town for?"

"I don't know…I'm officially staying with my aunt and uncle out on the Border, but they were invited to the party, and so I came along. So, I'm staying her as long as they are."

"Oh," said James, "well, who might your uncle be?"

"Oh, Count Bishmere, have you ever heard of him?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I've heard of Count Bishmere on numerous occasions, he's always been friendly to everyone he meets."

"Yes, yes he's a good man. So, why are you trying to find out so much about me?"

"Because I'm curious."

"I don't think so," said the girl, "I think that you're asking me all the questions so that I can't ask you any. I think you're scared of me."

James faltered slightly, awestruck that this girl could read him so easily as that. "Perhaps," he said in reply.

"Ha! So I _am _right, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

"Which, in all your courtly talk, is the same as a whole hearted consent. I knew I'd get you in the end."

"So, who is this Lily?"

"Umm…" said James, "she's my fiancée as I already told you. She hate me, and I have no idea why. Every single bloke for a hundred miles is in love with her, and the funny thing is that she doesn't even know it."

"I'm assuming that you are included in the blokes within the hundred mile radius," she said.

"Well of _course_. I mean, why does she have to hate me? Why can't she hate some other random fellow. One who doesn't lover her, or one who isn't betrothed to her. It's just not fair that it has to be me she hates. I never even did anything to incur her wrath. My _parents_ set me up with her, not me…though I can't say that I'm saddened by the circumstances."

"I'm sorry," said the girl, putting a hand on his arm.

"Oh, it's fine," said James, "or rather, it's not exactly fine, it is what it is, and that's all there is to it. But _why does she have to hate me_?_ Would being married to me really be that bad_?" At that, all the potential pity that had been building up in Lily's heart evaporated, and she went back to loathing the figure that stood beside her.

"Why don't you just let her go?" she asked.

"HA! Let Lily Evans go when legally she's mine? Never, never in a million years." The clock started to chime, it was 11 'clock.

"I think you're being a selfish prat at the moment, if you don't mind my saying so. Would you excuse me? I need to use the loo. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

"Yeah," said James, shaken at what the mysterious girl had just said, " It's down that hall there, fifth door on the left. And make sure you come back, I want to see your pretty face before the end of tonight."

"Oh, you'll see me again, don't worry," said Lily, and she walked in the direction that James had pointed her. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. She waited a few minutes, and then emerged, moving swiftly further down the hall to the last door. She scurried inside, and breathed a sigh of relief before continueing through the dark rooms to the music room in the South wing of the house (the part of the house closest to the stables). Then she clambered through a window and ran across to the stables. There she fetched Sirius' horse (he was going back with Remus) and rode through the back-gate to the Estate, and snuck back into Sirius' house.

_

* * *

AN – Well, that's all for now…I hope you liked it, it took me AGES to write, so you guys better review Next chapter, you get to see how James reacts to meeting Elizabet!!!! YAY!!!! (At least, I think__ that's what's going to happen next…I'm not really sure. Anyways, please review - . It doesn't take that long, and I really, really appreciate it. Thanx:D_

_SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind_


	7. Masquerade After Lily Leaves

_Author's Note – Sorry it's taken so long to update my pretties, but things have not been too great with my life, and I've been REALLY REALLY REALLY busy. But the season's over now, so hopefully I will be updating much more frequently…anyways, thanx SO much to my reviewers – grannyHPfan, and booboobubbles – the ONLY ones to review my last chapter. You lot had better start reviewing, or this story might disappear off the edge of the map. Anyways, on with the story._

**The Masqueade…After Lily Leaves**

"Hey Remus, have you seen Elisabet?" asked James.

"Who?" Responded Remus.

"Elisabet, you know, your distant relation?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yes, Lizzy. Sorry, I haven't heard anyone call her by her real name in ages, and I've called her Lizzy since we were two."

"Right, well, I was wondering if you'd seen her. She went off to the loo half and hour ago, and she's not back."

"Well, you know the ladies, they always take forever in the loo."

"I suppose you have a point there, but half an hour does seem a bit excessive, I'm going to see if Sirius has see her."

"Oh, I guarantee he's seen her alright, ever bloke here has seen her…hard not to…but if anyone knows where she is…well, that might be a bit of a problem."

"Moony, do you know something you're not telling me?"

"James, m'boy, there are so many things I know that I'm not telling you, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I mean do you know something about _Elisabet_ that you're not telling me?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

"I know many things about her. I have known her since I was two haven't I?"

"Moony you evil bastard, do you know anything about Elisabet that is relavent to where she is right now?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Well, what is it?"

"Only the fact that her aunt and uncle left fifteen minutes ago, since she was staying with them, I would presume her to have left with them."  
"WHAT?"

"Uhh…James, could you keep it down? You're scaring the girls."

"Oh, thank you, Moony, wouldn't want to go doing that now would we?"

"I don't know…that's for you to say."

"Will you shut up?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On what you're willing to give me if I do."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Marry my wonderful distant cousin."

"In a heartbeat my dear man – "

"Really?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH MY BLOODY SENTENCE?"

"Fine. You didn't need to get all snippy about it."

"I wasn't being snippy."

"Yes, you were."

"Was not."

"Was."

"Not."

"Was."

"Not."

"Was."

"Not."

"Was."

"Not."

"Was."

"Fine, maybe I was, but that's beside the point. To finish my _sentence,_ yes, I would marry you're wonderful Elisabet in a second, if I was not currently betrothed to the love-of-my-life."

"James, please let me fill you in on the point that she does not love you back."

"So it would seem, but she's still the love-of-my-life."

"James, if you were ever to figure out some way to get her to say the words, 'I do' when it counted, then you would end up ruining her life. You wouldn't let her go out to the pubs at night and party 'till dawn, you wouldn't let her hang out with Sirius – _without _your supervision – and you wouldn't let her go riding alone, or do any of the other things she loves to do. Because of all that, she would be miserable, and see you as the cause for the misery. She already hates you, and now you are willingly going to add countless more reasons for her to hate you. That would be _really_ smart James, _really_ smart. So just leave her alone alright?"

"No, she's mine. That's how it is, and how it will always be. There isn't a single bloke in the land that can lay a hand on her, because legally, she's mine, and they would be touching _my_ property. And when my property is Lily Evans, I do _not_ like other people touching it."

"You know what James? You're a selfish bastard." Then Remus punched James quite hard in the stomach, and walked away to find Sirius.

* * *

"Do you realize how sick James' mind is right now?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Uhh…how do you mean?" replied a very confused looking Sirius Black.

"I mean the fact that he is willing to tie Lily into a marriage that he knows would kill her emotionally, as well as physically…you know, if she wound up married to him, I bet she'd kill herself in the end. Mind, it would be dramatic, and would live on forever in legend, but still, any legend in the world wouldn't be worth the life of the one and only Lily Evans."

"True, and I agree, though I think she'd runaway myself. You know, this world really doesn't deserve her. She needs a life of adventure, otherwise she _will_ kill herself."

"That she would. We have to keep James away from her."

"That's a given, I don't even know why you bothered to say it."

"Sirius, you have to get her out of the country. Tonight."

"But why?"

"I think James suspects something."

"What on earth makes you think that?"

"The way he was talking to her earlier. Please, promise me that as soon as the party ends, you'll get her out of here? Your house would be the first place James would look…especially since he saw you two dancing tonight. Please, please promise me you'll keep my Lils safe."

"Sure mate, but might I enquire as to when she became 'your Lils'?"

"You're despicable Sirius. Oh look, here comes the delinquent."

"Joy."

"James m'boy! How've you been doing this fine evening?"

* * *

_Author's Note – I know it's quite short, but I wanted to get SOMETHING up, so this is what you got. The more reviews, the sooner chapter 8 comes up! Ps, I FINALLY found out where this story is going!!! YAY FOR ME!!!!:D:D:D:D:D:D _

**_Don't forget …REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
